Hoofdstuk 3
<< Hoofdstuk 2 Hoofdstuk 4 >> Hoofdstuk N°3 – NOODGEVAL, VERLOREN HONDJE! De directrice is woedend! Haar hondje, Kiki, loopt vrij rond in het college en jij hebt geen keuze, je moet hem snel vangen als je haar woede niet wil voelen! En je hebt nog een hoop werk voor de club die je in het vorige hoofdstuk hebt gekozen, plus een nieuw jongen die je in één van de clubs kan leren kennen. Vier verschillende eindes te ontdekken! Trailer Er is geen trailer voor dit hoofdstuk. Afspraakjes Outfits Cadeautjes van de Fee Verborgen cadeautjes Gezochte objecten Afbeeldingen Kiki-ep3.jpeg Nathaniel-ep3.png Castiel-ep3.png Dajan-ep3.png Illustration-Episode3-Jade.jpg Hoofdstukken gids Hoofdstuk N°3-–NOODGEVAL, VERLOREN HONDJE! Hier is de oplossingen gids voor hoofdstuk 3! (Attentie: Hier bevinden zich NIET de antwoorden van de Liefdes Meter.) ---- Zorg ervoor om Kiki te vangen en breng haar terug naar de directrice. >>Kiki loopt willekeurig rond de school. 1ste opdracht: Vind de halsband, de riem en Kiki’s speelgoed. >>De halsband: kan je vinden in het studentenlokaal. >>De riem: Je moet eerst eens met Castiel gesproken hebben en dan zal het in de tuinclub verschijnen. >>Het speelgoed: Je moet eens met Nathaniel gepraat hebben en dan zal het op het plein tevoorschijn komen. Als je alle spullen hebt gevonden, moet je Kiki vinden om deze doelstelling af te ronden. Kiki's halsband! Kiki's riem! En als laatste, Kiki's speeltje! 2e opdracht: Het speelgoed, de halsband en de riem waren niet genoeg, je moet een andere manier vinden om Kiki te vangen! >>Je moet Castiel vragen voor hondenkoekjes om als lokaas te gebruiken. Als je affiniteit met hem hoger is dan 40 kunnen ze gratis zijn of, als het lager is dan 40 zal je $20 aan hem moeten betalen. Als je de koekjes hebt gekregen, moet je Kiki vinden en haar volgen >>Gymzaal > Gang > Klaslokaal In die volgorde zal je Kiki kunnen vinden en haar eindelijk vangen. Dan kan je Kiki terug brengen naar de Directrice die je op de gang tegen zal komen. ---- Een andere opdracht voor je club! /!\ De jongens van de clubs lopen niet door de school rond, ze blijven in hun clubs. ---- ~Basketbal club~ Bij je eerste opdracht kan je kiezen hem te helpen of niet. Koop een flesje met water. >>Je moet simpelweg gewoon naar het Cadeauwinkeltje gaan in de stand en een flesje water kopen. Geef het dan aan Dajan. 2e opdracht : Nog een opdracht voor jouw club! Vind Dajan’s ketting. Je moet naar het klaslokaal gaan en dan zal je Amber en haar vriendinnen vinden. Door naar hun gesprek te luisteren zal je erachter komen dat Amber zijn ketting heeft gestolen en het in haar kluisje heeft verstopt. >>Ga vanaf hier naar de gang en klik op haar kluisje. Ga dan terug om de ketting aan Dajan te geven. The necklace can be found only in this locker! >>Einde van het hoofdstuk. Tijd voor je afspraakje! ---- ~Tuin club~ Vraag aan Iris voor zaadjes. >>Je moet 3 keer met Iris gesproken hebben, de eerste keer om haar om de zaadjes te vragen. De tweede keer vergeet ze ze mee te brengen. De derde keer brengt ze je de zaadjes, het enige wat je moet doen is ze aan Jade geven. 2e opdracht : Nog een opdracht voor jouw club! Bij de tweede opdracht in je club kan je kiezen of je Jade zal helpen of niet. Jade vraagt je of je iets kan gaan kopen. Koop de zaadjes en breng ze naar Jade. >>Ga naar het cadeauwinkeltje in de stad, koop de zaadjes en breng ze terug naar Jade. 3e opdracht : Nog een opdracht voor jouw club! Vind Jade’s notitieboekje. >>Dit boekje kan je vinden in het klaslokaal. Op het tafeltje met meerdere boeken. Breng het dan terug naar Jade. Jade's notitieboekje is makkelijk om te vinden. Einde van het hoofdstuk. Tijd voor je afspraakje! Dat is het einde van deze gids!! Zie je weer in hoofdstuk 4! Liefdes Meter Gids Sleutel: *A. Groene antwoorden geven een positief effect op de jongen. + *B. Rode antwoorden geven een negatief effect op de jongen. - *C. Blauwe antwoorden hebben geen effect op de jongen. = *D. Zwarte antwoorden zijn nog niet ontdekt. NOTE: Het aantal punten hangt af van je sterrenteken. ---- 'Nathaniel' 「''(Hij haalt zijn schouders op) Trouwens, het spijt me dat ik je erbij betrokken had. Ik had het niet aan je moeten vragen om je vervolgens in die situatie te brengen. Maar kunnen we misschien over iets anders dan Castiel praten?」 *A. Nou, heb je hier ergens misschien een hond gezien? + *B. Nou, de directrice ging helemaal over de rooie tegen me! = *C. Nou, de directrice ging helemaal over de rooie tegen me! Ze gedroeg zich zonet echt gek. – 「''De hond van de directrice? Is Kiki weer weggelopen?」 *A. Ja klopt! Maar dat geeft geen reden om tegen me te gaan gillen! - *B. Het is ongelofelijk. Het is haar hond en ik zou verrast zijn als je hier dieren mee naar school mag brengen. + *C. En wat moet ik dan doen? Waarom ben ik de enige die haar hond moet gaan zoeken, heb ik hier niks over te zeggen? = 「''*Naam* Ik zag de hond net voorbij rennen! Ik heb geprobeerd hem te vangen, maar hij was al weg voordat ik dichtbij hem kon komen.」 *A. Ben je op dit moment druk? Het zou makkelijker zijn als we hem samen vingen. - *B. Ik heb zijn speelgoed en zo gevonden, maar hij lijkt niet geïnteresseerd. = *C. Ik geef het denk ik op, het lijkt er niet op dat hij gevangen wilt worden. + (jij begint een gesprek) *A. Trouwens, ik weet zeker dat jij ook een hond hebt! - *B. Trouwens, ik weet zeker dat jij een kat hebt! + *C. Trouwens, heb jij een huisdier? = 「''Nee, ik zou graag een kat willen maar mijn moeder is allergisch. ''」 *A. Dat is jammer, katten zijn echt schattig! + *B. Nog een allergie? Heeft iedereen in jouw gezin een probleem of zo? - *C. Waarom haal je dan geen hond? = (Volgende gesprek)「 Ik weet het niet... Ze zijn altijd overal aan het kwijlen en... de meesten zijn een beetje 'dom'.」 *A. Maar ze zijn zo schattig! Vooral kleine hondjes. - *B. Maar ze zijn zo schattig! Vooral grote honden. - *C. Dat is belachelijk, honden zijn niet dom! Ze begrijpen veel en je kan ze ook nog wat leren! + 「''Echt? Wie?」 *A. Dajan/Jade hij zit hier niet op school. Ik denk niet dat je hem kent. = (Volgende gesprek) *B. Is dit een ondervraging door de voorzitter van de studentenraad? = *C. Dajan/Jade, hij traint hier met de basketbal/tuin club. = 「''Wat? Nee, ik vraag het alleen, dat is alles. 」 *A. (Ga weg) = *B. Ben je misschien jaloers? - 「''Zelfs in de school ken ik niet iedereen, weet je.」 *A. Oh, ik dacht van wel. + *B. Kom op, ik weet zeker dat jij door iedereens formulieren kijkt. - *C. Ja... dat is normaal denk ik. = 「''Kom op, er zijn veel studenten hier. Ik ken alleen alle leraren. 」 *A. Lievelingetje van de leraren! - *B. Zijn ze aardig? + *C. Ja, het zijn achteraf toch leraren. + 「''Dat klopt, het veranderd niet veel... Ik ken ze toch alleen van hun namen en gezicht... Ik praat niet echt veel met ze.」 *A. Het lijkt erop dat je dat wel zou doen! - *B. Je bent achteraf een gewone student zoals iedereen. + *C. Je bedoeld dat je geen gebruik maakt van je hoge profiel? = 「''Ja?」 *A. Hoe zal ik dit zeggen... - *B. Ze is echt niet aardig tegen mensen. + *C. Nah, niks. Vergeet het. = 「''Wat bedoel je ze is niet aardig?」 *A. Wist je dat ze geld had gepakt van Ken? - *B. Ze is echt moeilijk, ze komt in iedereens zaken, weet je? - *C. Vergeleken met jou... is ze soms erg onvolwassen. + 「''Wat? Maar dat zou ze niet doen. En als het echt was gebeurd had hij er toch wel iets van gezegd?」 *A. Ik kan niks zeggen over je zus... op een dag realiseer je het je wel. - *B. Je kent Ken, toch? Denk je echt dat hij dat durft te zeggen? = *C. Heeft iemand een slecht invloed op haar? + ---- 'Castiel' 「''Natuurlijk, zo gemakkelijk word ik niet geschorst en... hé, was dat geen hond die net achter je heen liep?」 *A. Ah! Was hij hier?! Ik moet hem kosten wat het kost voor de directrice vangen. - *B. Ah! Was hij hier?! De directrice ging helemaal te keer tegen mij over hem! = *C. Ah! Was hij hier?! De directrice ging helemaal over de rooie en liet me hem voor haar vinden! + 「''Niks verbaast me meer van die vrouw en haar hond. Veel geluk met het zoeken, maar als je hem niet vindt, kan ze je weinig doen buiten je een uur of twee na de les hier houden.」 *A. Bedankt, maar in tegenstelling tot jij wil ik geen problemen. - *B. Ik heb haar nog steeds liever niet tegen me. + *C. Ja, het is niet zo erg, maar ik vermijd nog steeds liever problemen. – 「''Zo, gaat het goed met de jacht op het mini-monster?」 *A. Niet echt. Ik durf trouwens te wedden dat jij geen dieren hebt. - *B. Niet echt. Ik durf trouwens te wedden dat jij een kat hebt. - *C. Niet echt. Ik durf trouwens te wedden dat jij een hond hebt. + 「''Bingo, ik houd niet van katten, het zijn ondankbare beesten. Ik heb trouwens wel een hond, maar een grote, niet zoals dat klein keffertje van de directrice.」 *A. Is zijn naam ook Kiki? + *B. Katten zijn niet ondankbaar! Ze kunnen ook heel schattig en lief zijn. - *C. Grote honden maken me zenuwachtig, ze kunnen gevaarlijk zijn... - 「''Nee, natuurlijk niet. Zijn naam is "Demon".」 *A. Demon, dat is angstaanjagend! + *B. Demon, is dat geen rare naam voor een hond? - 「''Een beauceron herdershond.」 *A. O, ik weet niet wat dat is. + *B. O, dat is toch een gevaarlijke hond? - *C. O ja, dat is zo'n hond die helemaal wit is! - 「''Natuurlijk niet, het is niet mijn probleem.」 *A. @??!!# Wat een nachtmerrie! + *B. Kom op! Je weet dat ik het moeilijk heb om hem te vangen! - *C. Het is een nachtmerrie om hem te vangen! Jij bent echt niet cool! - 「''O, nog steeds bezig met je planten?」 *A. Hé, ja, misschien moet je eens proberen te tuinieren. - *B. Nou, ik zou liever veranderen voor de basketbalclub, maar het is nu te laat. + *C. Ja ik ga wat tijd doorbrengen met Jade. = 「''Jade, de tuinier? Ha ha...」 *A. Hou maar meteen op, hij is echt lief, dus stop ermee. - *B. Wat? Ben je jaloers? + 「''Heb je nog een probleem met haar?」 *A. Nou niet nu, maar ik heb geprobeerd er met Nathaniel over te praten, maar hij wilt niet naar me luisteren. + *B. Nou niet echt nu, maar ik kan haar niet meer uitstaan, ik weet niet wat ik moet doen. - *C. Nou niet echt nu, meer als heel de tijd, constand! - 「''Nou Nathaniel is verblind met broeder liefde om te zien wat een echte kreng ze is, wat wil je dat ik zeg.」 *A. Dus je bent het met me eens. Ik zal het later proberen nog eens met hem erover te praten. - *B. Wist je dat ze met je uit wilt gaan? + 「''Dus? Waarom kom je naar me toe om dit te vertellen? Ik weet dat ze een echte kreng is maar ik ben niet haar vader of haar broer...」 *A. (Vertrek) = *B. Wist je dat ze met je uit wilt gaan? + 「''Wist ik dat? Min of meer, ja!」 *A. En vind je haar leuk? = *B. Is dat niet logisch? + *C. Ik kan het niet geloven, ha ha, je schept hierover op! - ---- 'Jade' 「''Hey, hoi, ben jij verantwoordelijk voor de tuinclub? Wat zielig, de bloemen verwelken allemaal!」 *A. Hé, rustig, ze hebben me pas twee dagen geleden gevraagd om te helpen. Ik ben nergens verantwoordelijk voor. + *B. Vervang ze gewoon! Ze hebben me twee dagen geleden gevraagd om te helpen maar ik ben nergens verantwoordelijk voor. - *C. Kan ik wat doen? Ik help nog maar pas twee dagen. = 「''Echt? Weet je dan wie verantwoordelijk is voor de club?」 *A. Ah... Niet jij? - *B. Ik heb geen idee, ik heb je net verteld dat ik nog maar twee dagen help. Ik dacht dat jij het was. + *C. Sorry, ik weet het niet. En wie ben jij? - 「''Sorry, ik ben wat geïrriteerd. Ik heet Jade. Ik zit in een dubbel opleidingschema in een landbouwcollege. Ik kom hier af en toe om aarde en mest te brengen en voor de lapjes grond te zorgen voor de studenten in de tuinclub.」 *A. Dus zit jij altijd met je handen in de aarde? + *B. Jade? Is dat geen meisjesnaam? - *C. Dual education? That’s cool, so you get paid as well? + 「''Hé *naam*, ken jij Iris? Er werd me verteld dat zij de doos met zaadjes voor de club meepakte.」 *A. Nee, ik ken Iris niet, sorry. = *B. En, wat als ik haar ken. - *C. Ja, ik ken haar een beetje. + 「''Anderzijds...」 *A. Wat is er nu? - *B. Hé, dat is genoeg, ik wil er niks over horen. - *C. Is er een probleem? + 「''Niet echt, maar ik heb een aantal dingen nodig die ontbreken.」 *A. Je zal het moeten doen met wat je hebt. - *B. Je zou daarmee toch wat moeten kunnen doen, niet? - *C. Wat ga je doen? + 「''Bepaalde bloemen passen op bepaalde plaatsen. Ik heb meer zaadjes nodig, kan jij er wat gaan kopen terwijl ik verder werk, alsjeblieft?」 *A. Ja, als je ze nodig hebt. + (geeft je $25) *B. Nee, ik heb geen zin om mijn tijd te verdoen aan bloemenzaadjes. Het is niet alsof dit bloemperkje een kunstwerk is of zo. - 「''Nee, ik heb een probleem... Ik ben mijn notitieblok kwijt. Het bevat al mijn tuinnotities, alle verschillende behandelingen voor de planten en de grond. Als ik het niet vind, zal ik niet op tijd klaar zijn...」 *A. Oké, ik zal kijken of ik het kan vinden. + *B. Haast je en zoek het dan. – *C. Ik heb hier nergens een notitieboekje gezien. = 「''Ik ben nog niet klaar met het water geven aan de planten... Als je niet perongeluk in de tuinclub bent gekomen, zal je me kunnen vertellen in welke volgorde ik de planten moet water geven, van de kwetsbaarste naar de minder kwetsbaren.」 *A. Ik zal zeggen, de lelies eerst, dan de orchidëen en als laatste de cactus. = *B. Ik zal zeggen, eerst de orchidëen, dan de cactus en als laatste de lelies. = *C. Ik zal zeggen, eerst de orchidëen, dan de lelies en als laatste de cactus. + (afbeelding) ---- 'Dajan' 「''Hoi! Zit jij in het basketbal club?」 *A. Niet echt, nou misschien. + *B. Nee, ik moest hierheen komen. - *C. Niet echt, maar ik vind basketbal wel leuk! + 「''Ha, ha, lijkt erop dat je er niet zeker van bent? Basketbal is cool.」 *A. Eigenlijk, had ik de club moeten helpen door alle verloren basketballen te vinden die overal lagen! En trouwens, wie ben jij? Zit jij in het team? - *B. Door jou, had ik overal moeten zoeken voor die basketballen! En trouwens wie ben jij? + *C. Ik doe gewoon een klein pleziertje, dat is het. Zit jij in het team? = 「''O, wacht, over de training gesproken. Kan je me een plezier doen?」 *A. Zeker, wat? + *B. Nee sorry, ik heb al genoeg te doen. – 「''Geweldig! Hartelijk bedankt, hoe veel ben ik je verschuldigd?」 *A. Niks, ik trakteer. - *B. $5 maar je hoeft me niet terug te betalen... + (Geeft je $5 dollar) *C. Het heeft me $10 gekost. = (Geeft je $10) 「''Ik ben mijn halsketting kwijt! Ik had hem op de bank met mijn handdoek en flesje water en hij is verdwenen!」 *A. Welke halsketting? Als je voorzichtiger zou zijn met je spullen, zou dat niet gebeuren. - *B. Een halsketting? Heb je hulp nodig? + *C. Een halsketting? Ik kan je helpen zoeken, maar het zal niet gratis zijn. – 「''O, Als je in de basketbal club zit, zal je ook wel wat favoriete spelers hebben? Wie zijn ze?」 *A. Micheal Jordan, Scotty Pippen en Tony Parker. + (afbeelding) *B. Tony Jordan, Scotty Nathan en Michael Parker. = *C. Zac Efron, Denzel Washington en Will Smith. = ---- 'Ken' Amber 「''Hahaha, dus je hebt zelfs Ken weggejaagd?!」 *A. Hij moest vertrekken door jullie schuld! = *B. Ik heb niemand weggejaagd, ik heb Ken niks misdaan, gesnopen? (- Kwinten) ---- 'Iris' 「''Hij had doei gezegd en me verteld dat hij je zocht. Hij leek verdrietig.」 *A. Nou, hij was echt benodig. Het is een opluchting, nu kan ik weer ademhalen. - *B. Wat een opluchting, hij bleef hier altijd rondhangen. - *C. Ja, ik moet toegeven dat ik het een beetje jammer voor hem vind. + 「''Jeetje! Ik ben ze vergeten mee te brengen, het spijt me echt... ik neem ze de volgende keer mee.」 *A. Dat is je geraden… - *B. Ok, geen probleem. + Category:Index Category:Hoofdstukken lijst